


Spotlights and Streetlights

by Aeriel_00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artists, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel_00/pseuds/Aeriel_00
Summary: A successful idol artist Sakusa Kiyoomi is at the peak of his career who meets a locally popular busker Miya Atsumu. Here's how they write their love song~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 9





	Spotlights and Streetlights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~   
> Hope y'all are having a great day!   
> And if not then I hope everything will be alright soon!!  
> Take a break and relax, you deserve it!

_"We're really honoured to have you on our program today. Our staff was worried you would be too busy to have time for us. Afterall your third album Pop Star is making a huge numbers now!"_

_"Hahaha you're exaggerating it. I'll never be too busy to meet my fans. And it's all thanks to them that the song is making numbers. I'm here to extend my gratitude as well!"_

_"Sakusa Kiyoomi, heartthrob of nation, that's what you're known as among your fans hahaha. We got few questions from your fans for you to answer and everyone wants to know if Sakusa Kiyoomi is in a relationship?"_

_"Again, it's kinda embarassing to hear it first hand even though I appreciate all the love you give to me. About relationship, honestly being so busy with work the only thing I could think of is passing each day without any problem. With all this I don't have enough time to hang out with anyone else so it's really hard to date now. But when I know I'm loved by many that doesn't matter much."_

_"You are really a sweet talker Sakusa. It's a bit sad though. Now that your album is out and is doing good what are you next plans? Taking a trip and celebrating?"_

_"I would love to take a break but given my company signing new projects makes it a bit hard you see." "Why don't y'all ask my company to go easy on me? Hahaha I'm kidding. To celebrate the success of my third album I'll be releasing a single today at mid night, I hope y'all would like it because this song is for everyone who supported me throughout!"_

"Sakusa! You were awesome today! The viewer ratings just hit the highest and your name is in the top searches!" Ian came running as soon as I got out of the room after taking a quick shower. 

"I'm tired. Can I go back to home now?"

"Haa? Ofcourse you can, you worked hard today. But before that spare few minutes so you could meet the producer of this new show. She and her daughter are your fans!"

"What show? And why am I supposed to meet them now?"

"The same show which Fia attended last week and got viral all over the world. If you appear on this show it'll be really helpful to your popularity."

"I don't want to go on any shows. You know I don't like it when there are lots of people sweating for no reasons."

"But-" as he tried to speak over me I cut him off. 

"I won't!" 

"Hey Sakusa! The manager is searching for you. He looks pissed off for some reason." A guy from the TV station who I know only by his face called out. And we made our way to the room where my manager was waiting. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW?" He really looked mad at something and something said the reason was me. 

"What is it?" 

"Your name is on top searches on every site right now!"

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing for you?"

"Good thing my arse! Your fans are causing an uproar on internet accusing the company of overworking their artist."

"They aren't wrong though."

"Cut that bullshit and get in the car we're going to the place without falling in a single sight!"

When I thought it wasn't a big deal and would die after few hours like it happens everytime I was proved wrong with a sudden call of meeting at the company. 

"So company released a statement which says Sakusa Kiyoomi will be on a hiatus for a while with no broadcasting projects. You're taking a few days off. When people calm down you can come back again."

"How many days are these few days?" 

"Haa? You asking me that right now? Don't you forget you're still indebted to company for your fame!"

"Okay." I couldn't bother enough to argue over something like this. "I'm going home."

Ian followed me and started to drive me back to home. _Home_. Even though I say it that it never really felt like one. I miss mom and dad. It's been more than year since I properly greeted them. 

"Sakusa, we're here."

I got down the car and blocked the door that Ian was about to open. 

"Don't get down. It's alright. You too take a break and keep the car with you. I won't be using it anyway."

"But the manager-"

"But I want it back completely clean like it is now!"

After working day and night for more than two years now I've really forgotten how to rest. The sun is high up in the sky as the tiredness kicks in and I pass-out just to wake up to a rising moon. I took my mask and cap, which they say are like celebrity weapons, to walk nearby. Perimeter Road is full of people as always but it always feels spacious. The streetlights lined up with small shops every thirty steps. Families and friends hanging out together. It feels lonely here. 

I didn't know where I was going. I first started my career with my first song which I worked on all alone when I was still in highschool. It got public's attention and then I didn't know there would be a day when I would see my own face on billboards everywhere. Even though it was my face it felt unfamiliar. Music was the only thing I wanted in my life but _now_ I don't know anymore. 

As I walked past few stores I stopped at the sight of a little crowd infront of me. There was a sudden urge to step back and retreat when I heard that. The crowd had gathered around someone playing piano. Despite myself I walked around the crowd to take a good look on the person playing piano and to my surprise there was a young man in a red hood and black jeans with blonde hair reflecting under the streetlight, eyes focused on his fingers as he swayed them all over the keys. As he hit the last note the crowd cheered in shrieking noises and I was brought back to there where that boy was standing near the piano with a bright smile on his face as he drowned himself into the crowd. 

"Hey!" Why did I follow him? He was with people who seemed like his friends with the same bright smile. 

"Huh? Me?" The smile was gone. 

"Yes, you!" I yelled as loud as I could. 

"Yeah?" 

"What's your name?" 

"Huh?"

"I asked what's your name?"

"Atsumu, Miya Atsumu."

 _Miya Atsumu._ "Miya Atsumu. You dumb guy. Don't go around answering every stranger you meet. What a dumb fellow."

_"Huh?? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"_

I walked away as his voice faltered I realised he didn't follow me. Really what a dumb guy.

"Miya Atsumu" for some reason saying his name out loud felt a bit weird.


End file.
